Mince alors
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Quand l'apocalypse fait disparaître toute forme d'intelligence.
1. Saison 1 : Andrea

_L'histoire ne prend place nulle part précisément, juste une saison spécifique avec un personnage qui déraille et il n'y en n'a pas pour toutes les saisons. ATTENTION ! c'est un ramassis de débilités et de vulgarités mais j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire._

* * *

 ** _Saison une : Andrea_**

Depuis que la pauvre Andrea avait frôlé la mort la veille à cause d'un caillou - la vie est cruelle -, elle s'était autoproclamée centre du groupe à vouloir se rendre utile et cela devenait fatiguant et surtout dangereux pour tout le monde. Elle se la jouait petit chef alors que ses plans étaient foireux, elle voulait faire la cuisine alors qu'elle avait failli les empoisonner avec des champignons vénéneux, et elle avait choisi l'éducation sexuelle à enseigner aux enfants lorsque la troupe avait voulu lui confier la minime tâche d'être utile sans se charger du "travail de grands". Même ça, elle l'avait loupé tout comme elle avait fichu en l'air la moitié de leurs vêtements en voulant les laver dans la petite source. Cette énigme ne fut d'ailleurs jamais résolue mais dans le groupe, plusieurs explications se bousculaient. Pour Merle, sa couleur de cheveux y était pour quelque chose. Pour Shane, c'était sa condition féminine. Pour Carol la soumise, Andrea ne l'était tout simplement pas assez et pour Ed, la bonne femme devait rester à la maison. Dale fumait comme un volcan rien qu'en voyant son attitude et préférait penser à autre chose. Morales projetait de mettre les bouts avec sa famille pour savoir si les boyaux de rôdeurs étaient moins pourris ailleurs et Glenn restait en retrait. Quant à Daryl qui pleurait la mort de sa chemise sans manche, il répondit juste en lui braquant son arbalète au visage qu'il était suffisamment grand pour laver ses caleçons lui-même.

Ce fut un jour comme les autres, durant lequel Andrea réussit à déclencher une jolie petite guerre civile au sein du groupe, que les survivants décideraient en fin de journée de quitter la colline qui surplombait la ville d'Atlanta.

\- Asseyez-vous en cercle autour de moi et magnez-vous le fion, bande de lopettes. C'est la guerre et il faut se battre pour arriver à ses fins.

Amy haussa les sourcils et se cacha le visage, couverte de honte.

\- Je ne la connais pas.

\- J'ai bien entendu, là ? demanda Rick.

\- Et merde, elle est réveillée ! se moqua Lori.

Le grand Sachem reprit avec toute son autorité :

\- Silence dans les rangs, que diable ! Un peu d'ordre dans ce camps, je ne veux pas voir un poil de cul traîner par terre ni même une gamelle mal lavée avec des restes de boustifaille.

[...]

Dale ouvrit grand la bouche pendant que les mouches virevoltaient autour d'eux et que les parents posaient leurs mains sur les oreilles des petits.

\- Quelle honte ! c'est quoi ce langage ?

\- Et dire qu'hier, je la voyais encore comme une avocate.

Hormis Merle qui se roulait par terre et Daryl qui restait dans un coin à pleurnicher sur ce qui restait de sa chemise marron, le reste du groupe était médusé. Tout le monde la fusillait pendant qu'elle débitait des choses aussi gênantes que délirantes, la bouche ouverte à s'en péter la mâchoire. Ce valeureux caillou n'y était pas allé de main morte. Pour ne rien arranger, elle avait vraiment l'air fine avec son t-shirt aux manches arrachées, ses traits de charbon sous les yeux et sa chaussette pour homme découpée et enroulée autour du front.

Shane baissa la tête vers Rick pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- C'est quoi son trip à se la jouer commandant pète-sec tout à coup ? C'est à cause du caillou ?

Son meilleur ami n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car Daryl se fit une joie de le remplacer, ses doigts triturant gracieusement le bout d'une de ses flèches en regardant la blonde.

\- J'en sais rien mais je vais lui en claquer une si elle continue.

Dale lui-même prit son parti.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi si ça peut lui rendre son peu de conscience. Un caillou sur la tête et madame se prend pour Xena.

\- Qui ? demanda Daryl.

\- Non, laisse tomber. Un moment de nostalgie.

Ed se releva, catastrophé.

\- Mais c'est une de mes chaussettes... on est en rade de vêtements et elle me tue une chaussette.

Andrea posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda de haut.

\- Faites votre deuil, monsieur Peletier. Ce n'est qu'une chaussette et il faut se détacher des choses matérielles.

Le malheureux grogna encore et regarda le ciel.

\- Mais libérez-nous de cette conne avant que je le fasse.

\- Et quand on crèvera de froid en hiver, il faudra encore se détacher des choses matérielles ? On parle de fringues là, blondasse, et les fringues on n'peut pas les chier.

Suite à cette remarque très pertinente de la part de Merle - et Dieu sait à quel point cela pouvait être rare -, Andrea fut houspillée par la totalité du groupe ce qui ne la refroidit pas d'un iota. Elle fit même la fière à clamer haut et fort qu'il ne fallait pas baisser son froc devant l'adversité.

\- Arrêtez de faire les pleureuses et de vous inquiéter pour tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai un plan qui nous permettra de choper des vivres, des vêtements et pas mal d'autres choses qui pourront nous être très utiles.

Rick prit enfin la parole et en levant le doigt, pas du tout emballé par ce peu d'arguments exposés pour l'instant.

\- Mais t'en es sûre au moins ? Hier encore, tu étais dans la quatrième dimension.

Voilà pourquoi il avait levé le doigt, le lèche-bottisme pour rattraper la critique.

\- Elle y est toujours ! constata Daryl.

\- Tu es sûre, alors ? insista Carol.

Andrea croisa les bras en soupirant et déballa :

\- Aussi sûre que je n'ai pas de bite entre les jambes. C'est du tout cuit, je vous dis.

S'en fut trop pour Dale.

\- Là ça va bien, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Dixon.

Il se leva en catastrophe, s'approcha à toute vitesse de la blonde et lui envoya une mandale qui lui fit faire un tour sur elle-même, pour ensuite chuter et tomber face contre terre.

\- Voilà ! ça t'apprendra, espèce de mal élevée. Non mais tu as quel âge ? Un peu de dignité, tout de même !

Pour en rajouter, nos braves sudistes s'opposèrent méchamment aux dernières paroles d'Andrea combinées à celles de Dale.

\- Tu parlais de qui ? grogna Daryl.

\- Je me vois mal dire que n'ai rien entre les béquilles, justifia Merle.

Shane se moqua tout bas :

\- C'est vrai vu qu'il passe son temps à mentir, le facho.

T-Dog en rajouta royalement :

\- On ne le saura jamais puisque même s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce foutoir, jamais une prétendante ne serait venue pour nous en parler parce qu'il n'y a RIEN à dire.

Merle se releva sans l'autorisation du commandant du camp.

\- Je vais te défoncer ta sale gueule, toi. Tu veux que je te le fasse voir le "rien" ?

\- Tu parles d'une mort atroce ! se moqua Lori.

Dale soupira et enfouit son visage entre ses genoux.

\- Ce n'est pas possible de voir ça, on dirait une émission de télé à deux balles façon "Problèmes en vues".

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Encore une fois, Daryl posa la question dont lui seul ignorait la réponse.

\- P'tit frère, t'avais vraiment pas d'amis ?

\- Ben non !

\- Daryl, tu as déjà entendu parler d'une boîte électrique avec des images qui bougent et qui parlent, et qu'on appelle la télévision ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un abruti.

Moment de silence.

\- Et vous en aviez une ? demanda Glenn.

\- Ouai, mais on pouvait pas la regarder. Le vieux nous laissait pas faire et quand on a voulu une fois, il a braqué son fusil sur nous. Merle allait chez ses potes drogués pour regarder la télé, pour le peu qu'il doit s'en souvenir tellement il se shootait. On n'a sûrement rien loupé de toute manière. La seule fois où not' vieux a voulu nous faire voir un film, il avait picolé et nous a mis un film de boules. D'ailleurs, c'est mal foutu ce genre de films. Il y avait une certaine Manuela ou Emmanuelle, si je me souviens bien.

\- Tu l'as dit, p'tit frère. On voyait à peine les détails et il ne s'passait rien d'intéressant, ça vaut pas un bon porno bien hard. Il y avait aussi cette chaîne minable avec les films érotiques, c'était quoi déjà ?

\- "Anal Plus".

\- Ah oui, voilà !

Pour une fois, Carol prit la parole :

\- Bien d'accord avec vous, messieurs. Ces films étaient mal réalisés, les jeux d'acteurs très mauvais et les scénarios vides de sens. Seul le physique comptait et le pire était que les seuls moments de totale nudité ne valaient que pour les femmes et jamais les hommes. C'était complètement sexiste alors que dans le porno, tout est égal et on "rentre" vite dans le vif du sujet.

Tout le monde se vit ressortir les yeux du visage et Shane mit un coup de coude à Ed en sifflotant.

\- Finalement, ta femme savait se satisfaire à sa manière. Comme quoi, prendre des coups par son con de mari lui aura donné l'envie de prendre des initiatives.

\- Ferme ta gueule. Hé Carol ! tu faisais quoi quand je n'étais pas à la maison ? Pas étonnant que ma facture Internet était grosse comme...

\- Mais tais-toi, Ed. On est avec toi, Carol. Il n'y a pas que les hommes qui aiment la pornographie ! déclara Lori.

D'un sourire coquin, Rick chuchota :

\- Si j'avais su...

Daryl, légèrement rembarré par ce type de vocabulaire par rapport à eux, reprit là où il en était :

\- Ouai enfin, on peut vivre sans télé. On n'a rien perdu au change. En plus, il suffit de voir les spécimens qu'on a dans la vraie vie. Hommes ou femmes, on est loin de la pornographie.

Andrea décroisa les bras et pointa un grand bout de bois sur Daryl.

\- Éloigne-moi ça, pétasse.

\- Si ce n'est un peu de culture, monsieur Dixon, voilà ce que vous avez perdu. Je vous déconseille de m'interrompre à nouveau.

\- Non mais elle veut crever là, elle se prend pour qui, c'te virago ? Tout le monde parle en plus.

Merle, qui se bidonnait dans son coin, n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à rester sans rien faire.

\- Maintenant, ça suffit tout le monde. Je vais vous dire plusieurs choses qui vous concernent tous et il serait de bonne augure que vous m'écoutiez. Morales, tu as raison. Tu ferais bien de te casser avec ta famille, vous êtes tellement "cucul" que ça nous ralentit...

\- Elle est bonne, tiens...

Andrea mit tout le monde à cran et c'était jouissif pour Dixon, qui attendait que chacun ait eu son tour pour se faire lyncher.

\- Rick, rends-toi compte que même si tu es complètement dépaysé depuis ta sortie du coma, on se serrera les coudes pour te faire grimper à la surface. Par contre, cesse de te la jouer chérif du camp alors que tu n'as aucun ordre à donner. Alors Lori, toi, tu oublies Shane tout de suite... ho oui, on est au courant pour vos coucheries qui ont toujours lieu, vous ne trompez personne. Ton mari est revenu alors retourne avec lui et toi Shane, trouve-toi un autre vagin à ramoner. Les femmes ne sont pas encore en voie d'extinction et Lori ne fait que profiter de toi. Quant à toi, Glenn, arrête de faire celui qui ne s'intéresse à rien alors que tu mates tout comme une groupie hypocrite devant son émission favorite. Merle, ta gueule. Dale, ne fait plus la morale. De nos jours, on a besoin de dictateurs et pas de moines hippies.

Et elle continua, et elle continua... Merle hurla de rire alors que tout le monde avait la bouche grande ouverte et que Shane et Rick étaient en train de se battre. La plupart des autres membres commençaient à s'engueuler, dont Amy et Morales que Dale tentait de dissuader de partir. Ed exigeait des explications à Carol à propos des ahurissantes factures Internet et surtout concernant le porno. Daryl, lui, s'éloigna car la scène allait attirer les rôdeurs et lui seul les verrait arriver.

Tout de même, ce caillou...

 **à suivre...**


	2. Saison 2 : Rick

_**Saison deux : Rick**_

Sujet de dispute : la nourriture. Rick regardait un des choux cueillis et avait entamé le débat. Les survivants se rappelaient les divins plats d'antan qu'ils pourraient tenter de "ramener à la vie" si les ingrédients pouvaient être retrouvés ou replantés. Entre le café, le gruyère, les pâtes et la choucroute - c'est dire à quel point ils se cassaient la nénette comme s'ils ne mangeaient jamais rien avant -, ils en arrivaient à se disputer pour un rien parce que non contents de savoir que plus rien ne se mangeait sans être cultivé, planté ou pêché, ils se battaient pour savoir le plat de qui serait voté à l'unanimité. Et comme Dale était le doyen de ce groupe de sauvages modernes et avait eu autrefois des compétences de cuisinier, son vote avait été le plus pertinent.

Rick avait demandé à Lori et Shane comment, selon eux, il fallait faire une choucroute car d'après lui, il fallait couper le chou à la main en des centaines et des centaines de lambeaux.

\- Chéri, terrain glissant.

\- Eh ben je te le laisse le découper façon choucroute, mon pauvre vieux. Dans deux jours, tu y seras encore. Par contre, les rôdeurs de la grange ne doivent pas ressembler à autre chose que de la choucroute maintenant, si ça peut t'aider. Ce serait plus rapide... je dis ça, je dis rien ! ricana Shane.

En mal de dernier mot, Rick s'assit dans son coin pour éviter une septième dispute avec son futur ex-meilleur ami.

\- On parle de nourriture. Tu fais vraiment des tonnes de tout et pour rien, toi. Je voulais juste...

\- "Des tonnes de tout et pour rien". Ah bravo, Rick ! celle-là, fallait la trouver. Tu sais quoi ? Va voir Daryl et demande-lui de t'apprendre à chasser.

Cette fois, Grimes pointa du doigt vers lui, entièrement furax.

\- Ah non ! Tu me gaves et les Dixon, c'est bon... j'ai donné. Ce sont les deux mêmes à quelques années près. Merle... sa personne était une insulte à la création humaine et j'espère ne jamais le revoir mais son frangin... putain je vais me le faire. C'est impossible de lui parler, il a un caractère de merde. Il est aussi chiant que lui, il fait la gueule sans arrêt, il s'isole, je suis sûr qu'il pue, il...

\- Ohé du calme ! T'en fais pas un peu trop, là ? Daryl est un mec super. Il chasse et nous nourrit, il peut être grognon comme gentil mais contrairement à ce que tu crois, il sent très bon. Quant à...

\- T'as dit quoi, là ?

Shane se reprit et courut à la vitesse du son vers une destination dont le sujet ne fut jamais abordé par autre chose que "j'ai vu un rôdeur", mais Rick jura qu'il avait voulu échapper à sa conversation en inventant une excuse. Néanmoins, il laissa l'affaire de coté et le sujet culinaire suivant, deux jours plus tard, fut la restauration en elle-même. Shane vantait les mérites des pizzerias et des fast food, acclamé par Glenn et Dale qui n'était plus du genre à se soucier de son cholestérol. Daryl ne mangeait que la viande des bêtes qu'il chassaient avec des fayots et Andrea venait de briser sa promesse de végétalisme à cause de l'apocalypse. Quand les conditions l'exigent... Quant à Rick, il évita le sujet car il aurait encore parlé de sa choucroute garnie et la famille Greene ne vivait que de ce qu'elle faisait pousser et élevait sur son domaine. Quand au gros patapouf déchiqueté dans le puits... il avait tout foutu en l'air.

Shane ne lâchait pas le morceau et remporta le plus de voix même si le secret pour faire de la pâte avec des ingrédients désormais inexistants demeurerait éternel. Maggie, qui n'avait jamais mangé une seule part de pizza - la pauvre -, fut la première à s'intéresser à ça.

\- Tu crois que des ingrédients comme la farine peuvent se conserver ? Si oui, il y en a peut-être encore avec le reste des aliments dans les pizzerias du coin.

Lori intervint inutilement comme d'habitude :

\- Il n'y en a aucune.

Daryl lui rabattit son caquet.

\- Ben si ! nous on en avait une pas trop moche dans la petite ville près de chez nous. Elle avait une grande réputation, sûrement plus que vos restos de bourgeois.

\- Ah bon ?

Rick appuya le déni de son épouse.

\- Pourtant, Lori et moi on allait beaucoup aux restos. Ceux ayant une grande réputation - en tout cas une bonne - me sont inconnus. Son nom était...

\- "Pizza Rut" !

Les mariés soupirèrent en tournant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? J'imagine la renommée, une pizzeria pleine de saucisses.

Rick sentit son meilleur ami lui donner un coup de coude en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

\- On parie combien que le proprio foutait son zob au milieu des pizzas pour se faire suc...

\- SHANE !

Carol lui tapa sur le bras.

\- Il y a des enfants ici.

\- D'où le nom ! acheva t-il en riant.

\- C'était peut-être un studio, une fausse pizzeria. En tout cas, on n'aura jamais autant parlé de porno que depuis sa disparition.

Étonné et admiratif, Daryl fixait droit devant lui.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle sort du trou, la Carol, depuis que son mari a claqué.

Shane se pencha vers elle sans la regarder et chuchota autant que possible :

\- Et puis tu sais, le porno existe encore. Ce sont les caméras qui sont mortes, le reste est encore très très faisable.

Outrée, elle s'écarta brusquement.

\- Shane, mais...

\- _BREF !_ coupa Rick.

Décidés quant au sujet principal, Maggie et Glenn se levèrent.

\- Et si on cherchait de quoi essayer, je dis bien essayer... de se faire des pizzas ?

Shane rougit.

\- J'ai cru qu'elle allait parler de...

\- Oui, moi aussi ! coupa Dale.

Il se tritura la barbe en regardant le ciel, s'étonnant d'avoir encore l'esprit mal placé à son âge.

\- M'enfin... pourquoi pas ? Voilà qui nous changera.

\- Une bonne idée tu as, jeune fille.

Rick venait encore de se perdre dans un autre univers et son meilleur ami se réfugia dans ses bras croisés.

\- Ah t'es vivant, toi ?

\- Mais à quoi il joue depuis hier, vous pouvez me le dire ?

\- Il a fait ses adieux à sa choucroute alors il nous rejoue les classiques parce que le cinéma lui manque.

Daryl pesta :

\- En gros, il a trouvé autre chose pour nous faire chier.

Glenn était bien le seul que cela ne dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il testait sa mémoire et ses propres connaissances par la même occasion. Rick tenta de provoquer Shane avec un ricanement très provocateur mais cela rata.

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Non, non ! mentit le brun.

Hershel chuchota à Maggie :

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas nous faire ce coup-là cet après-midi parce que ce seront les rôdeurs qui pourront ensuite se donner des leçons de cuisine.

Sauf que cela continua toute la journée en dépit de leurs prévisions. Rick pensait tellement à ses anciens hobbys que trente-neuf références furent énoncées sur vingt-deux films différents, selon Glenn. Sans oublier les lyrics, car monsieur reprenait aussi la musique. Mais vint la chasse aux rôdeurs qui ne se déroula pas du tout dans les meilleures conditions. Ils avaient à peine atteint la forêt pour un petit nettoyage de zone que le jeu reprit :

\- _BASTON !_

Et en plus, il avait hurlé.

\- Ah non !

Shane ne se priva pas de le mettre au sol avant de brandir une batte au-dessus de son nez pendant que les autres veillaient.

\- Arrête tes répliques en pleine chasse aux morts sinon tu vas nous faire repérer.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si je te colle mon poing dans la gueule ensuite - et sois sûr que mon poing dans ta gueule tu recevras - ils finiront par nous entendre et je n'ai aucune envie de clamecer à cause de tes références cinématographiques. Le cinéma est mort et nous aussi, si tu continues. Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur le cinéphile qui se la pète est en manque de sa culture qu'il faut mettre la vie des autres en danger.

Walsh le releva brutalement.

\- Alors maintenant, on y va et tu fermes ta gueule.

\- _Oh oui, ô téméraire et vénéré chef !_

Devant son ami qui le doublait, Shane garda quelques secondes la bouche grande ouverte alors que Glenn passait à côté de lui.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que s'en est pas encore une ! ragea t-il.

Glenn rit silencieusement en se forçant à garder la bouche fermée et taisant la référence à "Space Jam", mais il se demanda un instant ce que Rick pouvait bien avoir à faire de ses journées autrefois pour regarder ça. Les autres se placèrent près de Shane par sécurité en menaçant de laisser Grimes seul si jamais il les faisait encercler par les rôdeurs et ce dernier reprit enfin son sérieux. C'est justement à cet instant que cinq cadavres apparurent au loin. Par prudence, Shane rassembla discrètement les autres pour élaborer une stratégie - et surtout pour se la péter - qui éviterait les blessés.

Cela fait, chacun était armé et prêt au combat. Ils s'approchèrent lentement et avec prudence de la destination. Une fois les rôdeurs en position de faiblesse, Shane prépara la troupe d'un geste du doigt avant de donner un ordre clair en chuchotant :

\- Ok ! on se sépare en binômes et on y va.

Cependant, il envoya un avertissement du coin de l'œil à Rick qui signifiait sans aucun doute "Et toi, je te surveille". Son ami restant stoïque malgré ses sourcils étrangement froncés et le regard perçant rivé devant lui, Shane garda confiance car celui-ci avait tout de même été flic. Il avait tort.

\- _Hasta la vista, baby !_

\- Oh non, pas ça ! paniqua Shane.

Et si ! C'est ainsi que Rick fonça dans le tas en hurlant et en tirant dans tous les sens, réussissant comme par enchantement à rater chaque cible comme s'il faisait exprès de mal tirer juste pour hurler sa rage en frimant sur sa réplique, encore une fois.

\- Je vais le tuer, JE VAIS TE TUER.

Shane poursuivit Rick qui poursuivait les rôdeurs. Autant laisser tomber la chasse pour aujourd'hui.

 **à suivre...**


	3. Saison 3 : Daryl

_**Saison trois : Daryl**_

\- BON ALLEZ ! PAS DE TEMPS À PERDRE EN SALAMALECS, ON VA S'LES FAIRE.

Inutile de préciser de qui provenait ce hurlement caverneux aussi inutile que dangereux.

La moitié du groupe était amassée contre le mur dans un des couloirs sombres de la prison, armée et préparée pour un assaut sur les rôdeurs. Tous semblaient concentrés à l'exception d'un homme qui avait décidé d'ignorer le danger dans tous les sens du terme. Carol, Maggie, Daryl, Glenn et Rick étaient en train de s'organiser lorsque l'un d'eux décida de péter un câble sans prévenir. Pas un signe avant-coureur, pas une mimique - allez la remarquer dans le noir de toute façon - ou une insulte dans le vide, seulement...

\- Fait chier. Il est où mon couteau de chasse, là ? Bordel de merde... en plus, j'ai envie de pisser.

\- Shht... Daryl, ils arrivent. Tu l'avais ce matin, ton couteau.

\- Allez Raoul, t'es où ?

Maggie éclata de rire avec Glenn.

\- Il donne un nom à son couteau, l'autre.

\- Merde merde merde de bordel de pute !

Rick en stoppa toute activité et fixa l'ombre chinoise déchaînée de son ami.

\- Ça alors, on dirait...

\- ... Merle quand il n'est pas bourré, acheva Glenn encore hilare.

Carol ironisa :

\- "Pas bourré" seulement ? Merle est tout le temps comme ça.

Seule Michonne sembla s'en amuser.

\- C'est plutôt impressionnant comme déluge, mais au moins il se décoince.

\- PUTAIN DE CHIASSE ! continua Daryl.

\- D'un côté, en cas de chiasse... ça décoince tous les conduits, c'est sûr.

Harassé devant le manque de cohésion de la bande, Rick dut malgré lui demander à la jeune femme si sa famille quittait de temps en temps leur domaine avant l'arrivée la catastrophe. Et il se trouva que non, donc la catastrophe avait eu lieu bien plus tôt chez la famille Greene.

\- Maggie, ce n'était qu'un juron et j'ose espérer pour ton bien que tu en es consciente.

Merle, qui les rejoignait au moment où Maggie commençait à faire la tête de façon très mature, avait entendu les grossièretés de son cadet et haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de lui taper dans le dos.

\- Eh ben ! tu sais te faire discret, frérot. Tu chiales parce que t'as perdu tes compétences de chasseur ?

\- Va chier, Merle. C'est toi que je vais finir par perdre et je pisserai sur ta carcasse.

Rick perdit patience et claqua des doigts.

\- Daryl, chut à la fin !

\- Je vous emmerde tous. Je vous emmerde et je vous encule à sec.

Bouches ouvertes, bouches fermées, bouches ouvertes, bouches fermées... bref, tout le monde resta sans voix.

\- Ah oui, quand même !

Merle sembla bouder à l'idée que son frère ne lui pique sa place d'emmerdeur.

\- Non mais Darylou, tu vas te calmer ? C'est mon langage en général. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Toi ! tu me prends la tête.

L'aîné l'attrapa par sa chemise déjà en lambeaux et le plaqua au mur.

\- Du calme ma belle, ou je te coupe la tignasse.

La réponse la plus virile et masculine que put trouver Daryl fut de lui tirer la langue. Très mature, en plus.

\- Ah non les deux frères, vous n'allez pas vous la mettre... euh vous y mettre.

Rick écarta Merle, posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et Glenn lui montra le couloir du doigt, lui faisant entendre des grognements lointains annonçant la venue certaine de plusieurs rôdeurs d'ici peu de temps. L'adrénaline revenant au galop, Daryl se dégagea de l'emprise amicale de Rick.

\- Oh mais foutez-moi la paix, vous. Je la mets à qui je veux et quand je veux. Je fais ce que je veux alors me cassez pas les noix, elles sont déjà assez petites comme ça.

Ses amis en fermèrent instinctivement la bouche et Glenn sut en cet instant que son compte était bon. Le benjamin des Dixon, malgré la présence des rôdeurs à quelques couloirs de là, ne manquait pas de se faire remarquer. Il tapa sur le mur en hurlant "JE VOUS ATTENDS, LES CHARPIES", préparant ensuite son arbalète qui ne lui permettrait pas de faire des miracles avec si peu de lumière. Merle s'en approcha par derrière et pencha discrètement la tête vers son visage avant de soupirer et d'applaudir en direction des autres pendant que Daryl s'élançait insouciamment dans les couloirs en sautillant, prenant soin de claquer la porte du fond. Maggie demanda :

\- On y va quand même ?

\- À la guerre comme à la guerre. Et puis on n'a pas le choix, on ne va pas le laisser y aller seul ! dit Rick.

Merle souffla lentement, un sourire masquant bien des insultes et un remontage de bretelles.

\- Je ne voudrai pas vous brusquer messieurs-dames, mais est-ce que l'empaffé(e) qui a fait picoler mon p'tit frère aurait assez de cran pour se dénoncer ? Je lui promets de ne pas trop m'énerver.

Rick fut le premier à contester son implication en bombant le torse avec un peu trop de fierté.

\- Je n'aurai pas pris un tel risque, je suis anti-foutoir avant les expéditions. En plus, je suis le leader et il n'est pas question que je porte une telle responsabilité.

\- Tes chevilles se portent bien, toi ?

Glenn frissonna et assuma, s'approchant du gars qu'il haïssait le plus au monde pour le regarder en face, au possible dans une telle obscurité. Pour une fois que Merle avait une bonne raison de lui reprocher quelque chose... il commença d'ailleurs à taper du pied en croisant les bras.

\- Tu as un truc à me dire, toi ?

\- Oui ! C'est de ma faute, c'est la bière et le whisky qu'on a ramenés la semaine dernière. On ne savait pas quoi faire ce matin et même si elle n'était plus bonne, Daryl l'a entamée. On l'a imité avec Andrea pour se détendre un peu et on a bu un coup. Après j'ai rejoint Hershel parce qu'il avait besoin de moi et je les ai laissés tous les deux, ils ont du continuer. Hershel avait besoin de moi...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, il a dormi toute la matinée à cause de sa jambe. Tu mens.

Gêné, Glenn voulut trouver autre chose à raconter mais tout le monde s'approcha, et il vint à reculer.

\- Bon... quand Daryl est passé au whisky, il a commencé à siffler la bouteille comme si c'était de l'eau et il a proposé une partie à trois alors j'ai flippé.

\- HEIN ?

Tous en chœur. Glenn rigola en passant à la fin.

\- Par contre, Andrea est restée quand je suis parti alors allez savoir s'ils se sont amusés ensuite.

\- Ouai ouai ouai... c'est bien beau tout ça mais tu savais très bien qu'on allait explorer ces foutus blocs, aujourd'hui.

Soit Merle n'y avait pas cru, soit monsieur avait hâte d'en finir et d'aller récupérer son frère... pour demander les détails les plus "profonds", si détails il y avait.

\- Je suis désolé, Merle, je ne croyais pas qu'il boirait tout quand je suis parti.

\- Mon frangin ne sait pas s'arrêter quand il commence, c'est de famille.

\- Pourquoi ça ne nous a même pas effleuré les neurones ? se questionna Maggie.

Ils entendirent très loin :

\- EN AVANT, ON VA VOUS LA METTRE PROFOND.

Michonne se cogna le front contre le mur à plusieurs reprises, Merle caressa la lame de son couteau de chasse très lentement en fixant la silhouette de Glenn, Rick attendit que tout le monde soit prêt à partir et Carol exprima clairement à quel point elle se faisait chier. Pas d'autre mot ! mais sa conversation devint si verbalement violente que Rick prédit une Daryl féminine et abrégea cette pause éternellement inutile.

\- Bon ben on y va.

Ils rattrapèrent très vite Daryl car dans le noir ou non, ils étaient sobres, avaient donc plus d'équilibre et savaient rester concentrés.

Bourré ou non, ils ne canalisèrent le chasseur que lorsque celui-ci essaya de marquer la façade de son aîné qui tentait de l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte arrière de la prison car elle donnait sur une bonne horde de rôdeurs qui grouillaient dans la cour comme des vers sur une plaie purulente. En effet, la grille avait lâché à un endroit suite à un excès de pression.

L'homme à l'arbalète envoya tous ses amis valser et ouvrit la porte sans le moindre remord, laissant approcher les cadavres puants, grognant, salivant, saignants et dégoûtants. Daryl se jeta dans le vide avant que Carol ne l'attrape par le bras, re-aidée par les autres.

\- JE VAIS VOUS AVOIR, TAS DE MERDES. VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR. MOURIR...

\- Mais Daryl, ils sont déjà morts. Arrête de boire mon vieux parce que là, c'est notre mort à tous que tu vas provoquer et si ça arrive, je te tue ! cracha Rick.

En tout cas, tout se termina bien ou presque : Glenn amassa son coup de poing mérité, Daryl passa une heure à vomir sa honte dans les toilettes de la prison, Michonne et Carol jouèrent les commères auprès du reste de la troupe afin de rigoler un peu, pour une fois... et Rick resta introuvable même si Maggie raconta l'avoir vu "observer" Daryl dans les douches. Bien sûr, elle précisa croire à fond qu'il voulait prendre soin de leur ami et lui éviter de refaire une bêtise. Comme s'ils allaient tous y croire alors que sa réaction aux mots "partie à trois" avait été la plus chaude. Ce fut probablement pour cela que Merle tenta de cacher un rire derrière sa lame.

 ** _à suivre..._**


	4. Saison 4 : Beth

_**Saison quatre : Beth**_

Les choses allaient pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes : rôdeurs presque sous contrôles, animaux en bonne santé récupérés, plants de fruits et légumes et ravitaillements de nourriture au beau fixe, arrivée de nouveaux survivants même s'ils n'attiraient pas tous la sympathie ou la confiance... bref, la communauté était presque normale. Presque, oui. Depuis la mort de Merle, Daryl avait remonté la pente et s'évertuait à rester dans le rang sans se mettre à l'écart ni trop se rapprocher des nouveaux. La pierre dans l'engrenage était que si Beth et ses manières de gamine envahissante, suicidaire et en manque d'attention n'étaient pas là, il serait le roi des rois au pays de la plénitude.

En ce jour, Daryl venait de rentrer glorieux de la chasse et discutait tranquillement avec Carol dans la cuisine de la prison pendant qu'ils déposaient les stocks de son butin. L'ambiance était à la relaxation mais il fallut que Beth n'apparaisse à la porte. Depuis le matin, elle montrait à qui voulait le voir - ou pas - une pièce de monnaie à laquelle elle tenait et qui lui rappelait sa famille. Il avait fallu qu'elle se souvienne du jour où elle l'avait acquise, mais Carol la rembarra.

\- Ça suffit, Beth, on a compris avec ta pièce ! soupira Carol.

\- Je tiens ce penny de ma mère, c'était son porte-bonheur.

\- Je sais...

\- Elle l'avait rapporté d'Irlande alors qu'elle était exactement comme mon père, pas voyageuse. Elle disait juste qu'elle aurait rêvé de rencontrer le grand amour en Irlande alors...

\- Je sais aussi.

Et elle en rajouta encore une longue couche, collant Carol qui s'éloignait pendant que leur ami chasseur triait la viande de cerf sur un chariot à nourriture dans la cuisine. Carol ne cessa de pouffer en rougissant de rage durant son monologue sur le bonheur et cet amour parental à deux balles dont elle n'avait strictement rien à carrer. Elle pria pour que Daryl revienne vite vers elle, lui qui n'avait pas eu à supporter ça de la matinée, occupé à leur rapporter un beau butin. Voilà pourquoi il était le seul à être d'assez bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant !

Lorsqu'il revint, il finit par se montrer curieux en voyant que Carol semblait à deux doigts de l'asphyxie tellement elle se tenait droite comme un pal prêt à se planter dans sa victime.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de famille et de pièce ?

Là, elle put respirer et s'éloigna de la blonde.

\- Ne demande pas, tu vas plonger dans une dépression.

Même Glenn et Maggie - couverte de honte la pauvre - s'étaient éloignés, le Coréen leur trouvant un coin plus calme et commençant à jouer de la guitare. De toute façon, ils passaient leur temps à s'isoler pour faire des choses pas très claires. Pour mal faire les choses, Beth leur demandait sans arrêt un neveu ou une nièce et lorsque Glenn l'envoya encore une fois balader en la menaçant de sa guitare, elle revint vers ses premiers souffre-douleurs. Heureusement que Carol commençait déjà à jouer le bloc de glace à l'épreuve des sentiments et ne résista plus à la tentation de lui rabattre son bec suintant la rose fanée.

\- ... et voilà pourquoi j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Irlande, vivre le même amour que m...

\- Putain, ça recommence ! grogna Daryl.

\- Eh ma grande, tu cherches à m'avoir ? Toi et ta famille ne quittiez jamais votre campagne. Hershel et Maggie nous l'ont dit, vous étiez des casaniers coupés du monde. Alors vous la jouer sillonneurs d'océans complètement cuculs pour voguer courageusement jusqu'à l'Irlande... à d'autres. Même si tu avais des idéaux de princesse qui rêve de son chevalier accourant pour la délivrer, ne te fais pas passer pour la coureuse du monde que tu ne seras jamais.

Daryl l'encouragea, entièrement avec elle.

\- Tu parles, surtout de nos jours. Alors ta pièce imaginaire, tu sais où tu peux te l'enfoncer ? rajouta t-il.

Puis il s'éloigna car il avait oublié de verrouiller la porte de la chambre froide et chantonna pour ne pas entendre les piailleuses qui avaient recommencé à débattre de façon mordante sur le sujet. Lorsqu'il revint, il regretta de ne pas avoir un casque sur les oreilles car elles étaient encore en train de se bouffer les crocs. Beth regarda méchamment Carol pour défendre avec une immense jugeote son récit précédant :

\- J'ai un penny, c'est pas une blague. Et même qu'il est tout petit.

\- Tu sais, fillette, on voit de tout de nos jours.

Daryl, qui venait de revenir, avait bien évidemment compris de travers et Carol éclata de rire en lui tapant sur le bras, avant de tomber du baril sur lequel elle venait de s'asseoir.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Toi, je te jure...

Se mettant à réfléchir, le pauvre sudiste en eut presque l'air idiot. Il fallait dire que voir Daryl Dixon réfléchir était une chose à ne pas rater.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Loin de là, tu viens d'égayer ma journée. C'était ça, son histoire de pièce : un penny irlandais. Tu sais, depuis que tu es casé avec Rick, tu es beaucoup plus sociable.

Elle avait chuchoté la suite car elle était la seule à être au courant et que Rick n'avait pas trop envie que leurs ébats s'ébruitent. En tout cas au sens figuré parce qu'ils avaient beau s'isoler pour s'envoyer en l'air mais ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit. D'ailleurs, Daryl avait tendance à s'exciter à la prononciation du prénom de son mec. Résultat, le feu aux joues - et ailleurs -, le sudiste les laissa en plan de peur de se mettre une main dans le pantalon. Courroucée par la précédente dispute, Beth le fixa en grognant :

\- Quel mal-baisé, j'te jure !

Carol défendit son Pookie d'amour.

\- Tout le monde l'est un peu de nos jours.

\- Oui mais lui...

\- Ne parle pas des gens sans les connaître, surtout de Daryl.

\- Lui n'a aucune notion du romantisme.

\- Parce que la baise et le romantisme sont une seule et même chose chez toi ? J'ai mal jugé ta famille, ma grande.

C'est à ce moment que Daryl revint presque en courant et en état d'alerte. Lorsque Beth l'interrogea, il se cacha derrière le baril sans honte et dit tout bas :

\- Voilà l'escouade du viagra qui se pointe. Tu me désignes et je te bousille.

En effet, Hershel arrivait en compagnie des trois aînés de la prison. En tant que tels, ils passaient leur temps à se raconter leur vie et leurs expériences passées, que ce soit avant et après l'épidémie. Il parla avec Carol et à un moment, elle émit un petit bruit que Daryl interpréta comme un signe montrant qu'il pouvait prendre la fuite. Il se leva et vit en effet les personnes tournées mais au moment où il entama sa course vers l'infini et l'au-delà, il pleura en silence en fonçant par accident dans la grille. Hershel ne le rata donc pas.

\- Ah Daryl ! que faisais-tu hier dans l'aile qui est complètement détruite ? C'est dangereux.

Se tournant comme si de rien n'était - on y croit -, le chasseur se tapota les mains.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Rien... c'est juste que tu n'avais pas ton arbalète avec toi et on sait tous qu'elle est clean, cette aile.

\- Pas b'soin d'arbalète, je récurais les lieux ! grogna le chasseur.

\- Mais j'ai vu quelqu'un te rejoindre peu après.

\- On récurait à deux.

Souriant, Carol baissa la tête et tenta de retenir son rire. Beth crut y voir le potin du siècle et s'éloigna d'une dizaine de mètres en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle allait diffuser verbalement l'information. Elle ignorait toute la vérité et pensait à sa façon, comme d'habitude. Non dupe, l'aîné se pencha à l'oreille de Daryl pour que lui seul l'entende.

\- Et ce quelqu'un, tu cherchais à lui récurer le fond de la gorge ?

On ne peut plus rouge, Daryl le fit reculer de peur de le tuer. Carol et lui regardèrent partir l'escouade dite "du viagra" avec amusement et honte mais par malheur, la petite emmerdeuse revint vers eux alors qu'ils partaient plus lentement pour ne croiser personne.

\- C'était avec Carol que tu étais ? questionna t-elle.

\- Roooh à la niche, toi ! râla Daryl.

\- Pas du tout, non.

\- Bande de coquins... " les ignora la blonde.

La rage aux lèvres, Daryl serra le poing devant son immaturité et sa curiosité mais son amie tapota du doigt dessus pour le calmer.

\- Tu pourrais lui taper dessus jusqu'à la fin des temps que sa puberté ne sera même pas arrivée, alors laisse tomber.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est complètement pétée de la cafetière.

\- Ni de la mienne mais elle est inchangeable.

Peu atteinte par ces piques à voix hautes, Beth insista pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

\- Avouez, allez, personne ne va vous juger.

\- Tu nous emmerdes, Beth, je n'étais pas avec Daryl.

La blonde ne sembla même pas les croire et commença à tourner joyeusement autour d'un pilier, bien ignorante de son ridicule.

\- OUH LA MENTEUSE, ELLE EST AMOU...

CLAC

Daryl leva à nouveau la main, juste au cas où.

\- Quoi ? T'as aut' chose à dire ?

Complètement réduite au silence, la Beth. *Ricanement sadique de l'auteure sur ce point*.

\- Non.

\- Alors à moins de vouloir me faire une turlutte, dégage.

Comme quoi Carol avait eu tort. Assez gênée malgré son sourire mauvais depuis la gifle, elle vit l'adolescente regretter son plus gros défaut en débarrassant le plancher.

 **à suivre...**


	5. Saison 3 : Merle

_**Saison 3 : Merle** _

\- Quelle élégance il avait !

Soupirant devant les deux femmes qui regardaient un exemplaire du magazine le plus vomitif et mensonger au monde, _"Notre Président, ce Héro"_ , Merle leur proposa d'aller baver ailleurs tellement la couverture peu digne d'un sudiste comme lui lui donnait envie de rendre son repas déjà peu ragoûtant.

\- Bande de groupies mal tronchées, c'est un humain comme un autre.

\- Un humain qui a possibilité de changer le fonctionnement de notre pays.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Nous débarrasser des énergumènes comme toi, mon pauvre ! sourit Lori.

Argumentant encore plus négativement et surtout agressivement à cette si simple et innocente question du sudiste, Lori continua de rêvasser sur le dernier président de la république. Merle chercha alors à faire oublier ce fantasme pathétique à Andrea par sa simple présence. Il pouvait toujours rêver, le pauvre. Lui qui s'ennuyait et souhaitait de la compagnie, il renifla les cheveux la blonde en estimant que ce geste était "délicat".

\- Comment tu vas, Andrea ? demanda t-il de sa voix lubrique.

\- Ça ne t'intéresse même pas alors mêle-toi de tes oignons.

\- Tu sais que si tu étais ma nana, je passerais mon temps à te satisfaire. Tu sens bon, mmm...

Tournant la tête vers lui avec son air hautain, la blonde ne cacha pas son dégoût.

\- Eh bien pas toi alors recule, tu m'en verras satisfaite.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, dépité.

\- Sympa de ta part, moi qui voulais juste être gentil.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que tu t'imagines que ta flatterie pleine de sous-entendus aurait marché ? Merle, personne ne sent bon de nos jours alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi. "Gentil" ne rime qu'avec "lit" pour toi et rien d'autre. Comme quoi la crasse, c'est vraiment ton monde.

\- Moi au moins, j'y survivrais tout seul. Pétasse !

\- Je t'emmerde, va te faire foutre ! répondit Andrea.

\- Je ne demande que ça ! bouda Merle.

Outrée, Lori y vit comme toujours une occasion de se distinguer et se croire supérieure.

\- Non mais oh... grandissez un peu.

Merle expliqua tout de même son opinion négative sur le sujet.

\- Vous savez que les présidents n'existent plus, non ? Tu n'es quand même pas si blonde, mon p'tit nichon ?

\- Je suis plus intelligente que toi. Par contre, j'ignorais que tu avais un nichon. Non seulement tu es facho et crasseux mais en plus, tu as un nibard ?! se moqua Andrea.

Alors que Merle encaissait sans mal cette pique, Lori soupira et referma brusquement ce livre qui servirait à l'avenir à allumer un bon petit feu.

\- Et c'est reparti avec ça, on passe d'un magazine à un nichon. Vous n'avez aucune once d'intelligence que ce soit l'un ou l'autre parce que même s'il n'y a plus de présidents et des cons pour leur lécher le cul, il y a toujours des "gouverneurs"... et des cons pour leur lécher le cul.

Elle leur lança un regard lourd de reproches à cause des événements de Woodbury, dus à leurs mauvais choix. Honteux en y repensant, Merle rétorqua avoir au moins eu une dette envers cet homme qui lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie, puis il reporta étrangement sa demi-attention sur le magazine.

\- Ce n'est qu'un homme en costard à plusieurs milliers de dollars et son pognon, c'est le nôtre et c'est ce qui le rend intouchable alors choisis-en un autre. Regarde bien autour de toi et oublie la fiction. Et puis il est sûrement aussi claqué que la moitié du monde.

\- Il n'est pas plus fictif que les femmes devant lesquelles tu t'astiques dans tes magazines pornos. Il est intouchable de par sa fonction et c'est ce qui le rend aussi enviable.

Merle fronça les sourcils en faisant une grimace puérile à Lori.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot ?

\- Tu es jaloux tout ça parce que pour un président, il était extrêmement séduisant.

Alors que la gente féminine se liguait contre lui, Merle bomba le torse et chercha tout ce qu'il put répondre.

\- C'est ça, "extrêmement séduisant"... en attendant, c'est quand même un homme ordinaire. Il mange, il boit, il dort, il chiale, il chie, il touche ses gosses, trompe sa femme et il enfile des perles. La preuve, ce genre de mecs a disparu de la surface de la planète alors qu'un moche, il survit.

Les deux femmes ignorèrent cette énumération bonne à jeter et commencèrent à chercher les pages dédiées au dirigeant concerné.

\- Tu t'imagines avoir un homme pareil à tes côtés ? Célèbre, adulé et protégé comme le Pape...

Shane venait d'arriver et grimaça devant la revue de l'ennui, le résultat donnant un visage encore plus terrifiant que pour Dixon.

\- Protégé ou pas, tout peut leur arriver. Regarde celui qui a subi une tentative d'assassinat l'année dernière. C'était où déjà ?

\- Je ne sais plus mais il avait fait la couverture de _"Notre Président"_ à ce moment-là. Heureusement que son garde du corps était là ! souffla Lori.

\- C'est vrai, il l'a sauvé. En plus, les gardes chargés de leur sécurité ne sont pas mal non plus. Tu as vu les carrures ?

\- Oui, ils sont impressionnants... loin de nos hommes à nous.

Shane leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais elles n'ont pas bientôt fini ?

\- Ce n'est sûrement que le début, va savoir ! chuchota Merle.

Après avoir ricané, Shane se pencha vers les femmes.

\- Je vous rappelle que le pauvre garde qui a sauvé le président s'est pris une balle entre les jambes. Un peu de respect quand même !

Dixon le soutint non sans son humour habituel.

\- Ouai ! Ce serait ironique de prétendre qu'il faut avoir des couilles pour faire ce métier. Je te le dis, moi. Le mec, il s'est fait exploser le paquet.

Encore la tête dans le bouquin, Andrea grimaça pour le pauvre homme et continua à parler de longues minutes avec Lori. Le calme qui avait régné laissait à penser qu'elles étaient seules mais pourtant...

\- Tu sais que tu me fais de l'effet entre les jambes, blondasse ?

\- Oh le revoilà, lui ! désespéra Lori.

Grognon comme d'habitude, Dixon attaqua tout en finesse. Enfin autant que possible.

\- Je n'avais pas bougé. Je suis contre toi depuis tout à l'heure à regarder par-dessus ton épaule. Tu ne m'as pas... senti en bas ?

\- Ton effet n'est pas très palpable, Dixon, c'est sérieux ?

\- Un peu, ouai ! Ça fait deux bonnes minutes que je suis en train de bander derrière toi et tu ne t'es rendue compte de rien.

Riant méchamment, Andrea se tourna enfin pour le regarder.

\- Vu la taille de ton machin, c'est pas étonnant que je n'ai rien senti. Pauvre Merle, tu me fais pitié. Par contre l'odeur... plus tu t'approchais et plus j'avais envie de rendre mon dîner et en ça, je t'ai senti.

Alors que le seul homme du groupe qui se retenait de frapper les femmes - par envie de s'en faire une, il fallait le dire - commençait à serrer son seul poing, il se calma en entendant une voix plus agréable.

\- Laisse tomber, frangin.

Arrivant en riant, Daryl lui proposa une bière pas fraîche et ils se rendirent loin de toutes les femmes.

\- C'est quand que tu vas piger qu'elle n'aime pas les paysans incultes et impolis tels que nous ? Nous ne sommes NI BOURGEOIS, NI ÉRUDITS, NI BIEN ÉLEVÉS, NI PROPRES MAIS ON S'EN BALANCE PARCE QUE LES RÔDEURS NE DÉTECTENT PAS LES PUANTS.

Andrea et Lori se regardèrent en écoutant Daryl hurler de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait avec son frère.

\- Il est sérieux, là ?

Comme de juste, elles éclatèrent de rire.

\- Dire qu'on part en forêt cet après-midi... les Dixon sont peut-être indétectables mais pas discrets. On va garder nos distances.

ooOOoo

Le manque de nourriture se faisant sentir par leurs estomacs bruyants, ils se retrouvèrent tous en forêt pour chercher la plus infime petite bébête qui aurait le malheur de leur permettre de survivre. Le commandant Rick était de retour et opta pour la menace plutôt que les encouragements. D'un côté se trouvait son groupe habituel, et de l'autre les "passagers". En langage courant, cela signifiait qu'ils n'allaient jamais tarder à y passer. Donc le groupe ne prenait jamais de risque avec eux et s'en séparait à la première occasion. Pas très noble mais chacun pour sa poire.

\- Bon ! cette fois, vous allez vous sortir les doigts du cul et vous la mettre. Enfin... vous y mettre, on va finir par s'entre-bouffer si on ne trouve rien.

\- Eh ben encore une fois, les Dixon n'auront rien à craindre ! railla Andrea.

Certains ricanaient et Daryl fit craquer ses phalanges en la regardant.

\- Bordel, mais pourquoi ça sent la merde ?

\- Demande à Andrea, c'est elle qui dit que tout le monde pue de nos jours.

Lori réprimanda Merle pour son intervention pas nécessaire.

\- Aucun rapport, mais c'est vrai que ça schlingue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, toi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Honteusement, un des "passagers" venait de cacher sa main droite sous sa cuisse et plus elle se pencha vers lui, plus ça sentait.

\- Oh non pitié !

\- Mais... c'est monsieur Dixon qui dit que l'odeur de la merde, ça repousse les charognes.

Merle l'admira presque, bien que ce n'était pas sain de se recouvrir les mains d'excréments d'animal alors que les couverts devenaient aussi rares que les produits nettoyants. Les autres crachèrent sur son idée "de merde", telle qu'elle fut qualifiée, et Andrea se mit en tête de la foule pour le lynchage. Encore ! jusqu'à ce que Daryl ne sorte de ses gonds.

\- Elle se croit meilleure, l'avocate ? Ton métier est devenu obsolète alors que nos capacités de chasses servent encore à nourrir ta sale bouche insultante. Ce gamin est plus rusé que toi.

\- Plus crade aussi ! vomissait Shane plus loin.

Le jeune, baptisé "P'tit con" par Merle depuis le début, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de bien tapisser ses vêtements de traces de pneus.

\- C'est vrai que je peux être conne parfois. Je t'autorise à me renvoyer la balle juste une fois ! reconnut Andrea.

\- Que dire d'autre que... je te déteste, je te hais, je te vomis, je te crache, je te chie, je t'éjac...

\- Je crois qu'on a pigé, Daryl.

La jolie flaque de bile que Shane laissait plus loin commençant à sentir aussi fort que la bouse, ils s'éloignèrent. L'incident était clos et Daryl fier d'avoir vidé son sac, le groupe se sépara en deux.

Merle avait commis l'erreur de vouloir former le "Ptit con" à la chasse et telle fut leur trouvaille : un opossum. Ou plutôt son pauvre postérieur - queue incluse - car l'imbécile avait osé se servir du fusil à pompe anti-rôdeurs pour chasser la pauvre bête. Pire, il avait frappé Merle avec la crosse alors que celui-ci arrivait par derrière pour le prévenir de ne pas s'en servir. Maintenant, Dixon était mentalement méconnaissable.

\- Il va falloir qu'on se batte pour des fesses d'opossum à cause de moi ! pleurnicha le jeune.

ooOOoo

Voilà ! le groupe fut rassemblé. Merle jouait avec un bout de bâton qu'il faisait passer entre ses doigts tel un maître d'école. Entre le caillou d'Andrea et la crosse que Merle s'était prise, c'était à celui qui aurait le plus rendu con sa victime. Effectivement, Merle se la jouait philosophe en faisant les cent pas devant le groupe et tentait de leur expliquer les velléités de... difficile à dire.

\- Et c'est avec parcimonie que je vous énumérerai toutes les étapes qui m'ont fait adopter la zen attitude. Si vous respectez chaque parcelle de détails, vous serez exemptés de la moindre difficulté avenante et la porte de l'ascension vous sera ouverte.

\- Heiiiiiiiiiin ?

Premier éclat de rire, Daryl.

\- P'tain, j'ai rien compris. Toi, zen ?

Merle reprit :

\- Nonobstant cela, vous allez devoir vider votre esprit et poser les armes.

\- Nostant quoi ? grimaça Rick.

\- Non, il a dit "obstant ça".

Shane avait voulu faire le malin mais toujours fut-il que personne n'avait rien compris et Daryl commença à se cacher.

\- Putain, Merle, tu me fais peur.

\- Il a bouffé le dictionnaire ou quoi ?

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'il en ait ouvert un dans sa vie.

\- Frangin, tu te sens bien ? T'as de la fièvre ? Tu t'es aussi pris un caillou ? T'es possédé ? En tout cas, j'espère que c'est pas contagieux.

Rick se roula par terre - probablement à cause de la zen attitude - et n'arrêta que lorsque son ventre ne put plus le supporter, Dale l'aidant tant bien que mal à se relever sans trop le bousculer car il suffoquait.

\- Depuis quand Merle a des neurones ? chuchota t-il.

Carol se posa une autre réflexion.

\- Et surtout, est-ce qu'il comprend ce qu'il dit ?

Sans avoir saisi la nuance, Andrea le défendit :

\- Ben quoi, ce vocabulaire existe et sa phrase est très claire.

\- Pour nous oui, mais pour lui...

\- Pour moi, c'est loin d'être clair ! grommela Daryl.

Shane releva le premier problème.

\- Désolé mais ce "obstant", je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire et vous non plus. Si ça se trouve, c'est une personne ?

\- Oh non !

\- Connaissant ton frère, rapport avec le sexe ou...

Carol baissa les yeux lorsque son mari s'approcha, et ce fut lui qui baissa ensuite les siens lorsque Shane s'approcha. Un vrai cercle vicieux.

Deux heures plus tard, le groupe était de retour à la prison et heureusement pour le "P'tit con", ils avaient autre chose que des fesses d'opossum. Sidéré, Daryl faisait pendouiller le morceau par la queue en le détaillant.

\- Il aurait mieux fait de le laisser vivre, pauvre bête ! On peut pas dire qu'il a eu du cul, cet opossum. Quel con, ce gosse ! ça fait de la viande en moins. Où est Merle ?

\- Dans sa cellule, j'ai vu quelqu'un le rejoindre. Roooh éloigne ce cul de ma gueule ! jura Shane. Ce petit n'a pas eu de chance, mais on fait tous des choses bizarres de nos jours. Ton frère est bien en train de sucer un arlequin alors qu'au niveau date... on est loin de la perfection.

\- Pardon ? Mon frère ne suce pas.

\- Je l'ai vu faire en sortant de sa cellule et quand il m'a vu, il y est retourné. Faut croire qu'il ne voulait pas partager... oh les gémissements ! j'ignore combien ils sont à sucer dans sa cellule mais...

\- Les arlequins n'ont pas de nibards ! grogna Daryl.

\- Ah ben ça non ! il ne suce pas des nibards.

Merle revint vers eux en compagnie de Rick et Carol. Agressivement, Daryl se posta en face de lui.

\- Alors, il paraît que t'as la bouche pleine. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- ...

\- Alors comme ça, tu suces ?

\- ...

\- Ben parle... t'en as encore plein la bouche ou quoi ? Cette histoire d'arlequin.

\- Ah oui ! euh... ben tu devrais essayer, ça procure une grande satisfaction et un sentiment de délivrance. C'est si jouissif qu'on en aurait plein la figure, comme tu dis.

\- MERLE ! hurla Daryl en lui attrapant le débardeur.

Perplexe, l'aîné fixa son frère et repartit pour réfléchir sur son élan de colère.

\- Tu devrais faire un peu de yoga, Daryl.

\- TA GUEULE !

\- Daryl, tu sais qu'un arlequin est un bonbon, j'espère ? demanda Rick en riant.

Malédiction, Glenn arriva avec le paquet en main.

\- Qui veut sucer ?

\- Ça finira par mal finir ! bouillonna le chasseur.

\- Trop fort, toi ! constata Andrea.

Le soir même, alors que tout le monde allait se coucher, Merle prit plaisir à vouloir taquiner un peu son frère qui marchait loin devant.

\- ATTENTION LES SPHINCTERS ! DARYL, SERRE LES FESSES.

\- Enculé ! ragea le chasseur.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire au moment où Daryl fonça sur son frère pour lui casser la figure, alors que celui-ci riait. C'est à croire que Merle avait récupéré ses "fonctions mentales".

 **à suivre...**


End file.
